Syrup
by Aeon Rose
Summary: If she had to wade through syrup, sickly, tempting mess to find him? She'd be lying, denying herself, were she to say no. (Followup to Infrared.)


**A/N: Last one of these. Thank you for the support. I'd like to think over the six years I have been writing, I have improved somewhat. Mainly learned how to properly edit my work, haha.**

Syrup

"_Don't_," Kara stood in Hanzo's way, blocking, obscuring view she knew he would _baulk_ at, "please," she implored, "_trust me._"

Moving Goddess _blunt_, leader stood down, height advantage prompting eyes to peek _over_ shoulder.

"_Fine,_" he sighed, "though, I would like you to explain sudden turn in _mood_. What happened to _cordial_, small talk?"

"I thought you _hated_ small talk..." woman teased, vanity enjoying she _still_ knew him like back of her hand, despite three_ years_ passing since they indulged in _happiness_, rather than_ revulsion_, condemnation of the _self..._

* * *

"Its, fucked up. There's _two_, of me..."

"_Oh dear,_" staunch persona dropping _quickly_, Kara made face, "however shall we _cope?_"

"How would _you_ cope, you mean. You _used_ to know..."

Going off specific,_ erroneous_ tangent, Kara _waffled_.

"We'll work _something_ out. I mean, this '_Kronika_' must_ know_ what she is doing, considering she merged _all_ timelines..."

"She, _what?_" Realisation _pinged_, brown eyes sparkling with_ idea_. "Two of you would_ imply_ two of all, _including_ me."

Kara _moved_, sight _dropping_ Hanzo's gut,_ twinge_ indication he was about to _puke_, paling face furrowing Goddess' brow.

"This,_ that_ is unholy, ungodly, completely _wrong._"

He pointed, staring at _himself,_ wraith, _spectre_, bastard sorcerer _Quan Chi's_ work.

* * *

_Scorpion_ held ground, earth _cracked_ around feet, lava plumes rising, heat coming off them_ intense_. Hanzo _swallowed_, Adam's apple bobbing like buoy, lacking _tether,_ floating carelessly on _choppy_ seas. _Goddess_ wanted nothing more than to whisk man away, knowing his _strength_ would easily break free of her _grasp_, tug of _war_ rope _incinerated_ by pyromancer.

_He_ was in no mood for joking at the_ best_ of times. At the _worst?_ Kara swore she could _hear_ tick, tock, _tick, tock..._

She'd panic and find _wire cutters_, were this _real_. What stood _before_ her wasn't, what was in her mind _wasn't_.

It was utterly_ bonkers_, and woman was _losing_ it...

* * *

"_Hey._" Kara _disrupted_ solemn solitude, trying to_ regain_ ground, composure. "You _reclaimed_ him, the _name_. He is merely an_ illusion_. He can't harm you, or_ anyone._"

"A_ terrible_, horror show _spectre._"

"_Face him_, with all your might. He_ will_ fade, I _swear._"

Hanzo rolled browns, sarcastic jaw movement pissing Kara off.

"Fuck. I am _trying_, alright? This is _me_ we are talking about. You know_ damn_ well I won't just stand here and let_ you_ down._ I can't..._"

Hanzo sighed, pinching bridge of nose.

"Understood. Kara, I..._I_ still feel rage shoot through veins when I _think_ of my _former_ self. _Seeing_ him again brings it rushing to the fore, and I become _twisted_, hyper-focused on myself. Everything _around _me phases out. Sound? I require _silence_. You _haven't_ tarnished, I haven't gotten rid of your _glow_, your _words_. I assure you that _whatever_ I say right now is coming from a place of frantic _worry_, nothing_ you_ have done, said."

"I'll take that as an_ apology_. Its _alright._"

Woman pat man's shoulder, offering _supportive_ smile. Deciding to speak with _other_ Raiden, _heartened_, seeing him as he_ used_ to be, _pure_, nastiness, evil intent hadn't yet _tainted_ him, shook _core_ values, dipped pristine cream robes in _tar_, horrid substance sticking _fast._

She_ left_ leader solemn. He required space solo, _loneliness_ refusing to _enter_ mind...

* * *

_Everyone_ who allied themselves with the 'Good' side of the fight was _majestic,_ they held hope, flame_ bright_ in their heart, _crackling_ in eyes, determination _glittering,_ beams_ radiant._

Everyone who allied themselves with the 'Good' or 'Neutral' side of the fight in _Goddess_ realm had been _contaminated_, malevolence attempted to seep _through_ pores, run through veins, poison any and_ all_ it could, drag them to 'Evil,' side of the_ coin_, covered in_ acid,_ skin _failing_ to shield from damage...

Maliciousness permeated _more_ than one cared to admit.

Even Earthrealm's _guardian_ began slipping, Kara_ heartbroken_, God _dear_ to her, dear to_ her_ friends, her _family._

* * *

Noting how_ alone_ her alternate realm self was _saddened_ Kara. Keeping to_ rules_, fraternisation highly _frowned_ upon, it happened, _regardless_. It _couldn't_ be helped. Feelings sprung _up_, seeds, shoots, _wishing_ to grow_ buds_, petals fragile beauty _sought_ after.

All there were either_ together_, had someone they were _interested_ in, or occasionally found themselves with other,_ lonely_ souls, passion not really_ there_, but it wasn't _expected_ to be found, scurrying off into _shadows._

Whilst, _Kara?_ Other Kara sat, on brick wall, looking at her feet, hands clasped at knee level, making herself as _small_ as possible. If Goddess _didn't_ know any better, she would say 'herself' was scared, _traumatised_ by _something._

Scared _herself_, Kara coughed, _steadying_ herself, deciding on a _whim_ to go _over_ there,_ talk_ to her...

Herself...

_What did I say about bonkers?_

* * *

That night found Kara in her Earthrealm home, picking up paper confetti from 'birthday party.' Whilst she _loved_ her friends, she felt she getting on, too_ old_ for 'frolicking,' though too _young_ to be 'shutting up shop.' Still_ competent_ woman, gaining wisdom with every _passing_ year, Kara wanted to be_ wanted_, someone to wake up too,_ casual_, without _needing_ vows, or _declarations_ of love.

Someone she could have _fantastic_, _safe_, whether _angry_, sweet, just _right_, quick, slow _and_ sweet, someone to have sex with.

She_ had_ that, _years_ back, it was all of those and more.

Mainly, _emotional_, emotion struck her at that moment.

Her _fling_, flight of _fancy_ was over, with the_ illustrious_ leader of the Shirai Ryu. But, the months they _had_ played over, _replay_, track _stuck_, song skipping_ straight_ to chorus, and _Gods,_ it was _spectacular_, body _far_ from 'decrepit,' '_past it._'

* * *

She told _Sub-Zero_ it was over, Hanzo_ firmly_ agreeing.

She told _Hanzo_ it was over, body _firmly_ disagreeing.

When someone _knew_ how to make her _tick_, she became capricious, _craving_ feeling.

_Rationale_ went for a _stroll_, whilst _wicked_ hands made _magic..._

* * *

Lying in bed, Kara felt somewhat _guilty,_ conversation with other self _debilitating_ her, for a time, revelations_ spilling_ forth, tears falling like _river..._

* * *

Smoke_ beat_ her, to within an _inch_ of her life, calling it 'relationship' when everyone_ else_ saw it as travesty, _tragedy_. He knocked out _teeth_, painted her _purple_, carmine spilled from gums,_ nose_, slashes bathed form with sickening,_ iron_ scented glow, _liquid_ slipping free covering bed, _sheets_, carpet, all of which were heavily _stained_ from year of frenzied _ardour,_ sweat _glistening_, times when they _loved_ one another, holding on for _dear_ life, _promise_ of release_ devastatingly_ bittersweet.

But, that_ changed_ with flow of _time._

His_ ebbed..._

* * *

When he _released_ her from grip, he _dropped_ her body, as if lifeless_ doll_, flung to the floor, backhand _sudden_, young woman unable to get up _without_ being hit, fist _lightning_ quick.

_This_ went on for _two_ months, Raiden coming to her _aid_, having realised something was _terribly_ wrong, people reporting they hadn't seen her _or_ Smoke in a while.

_They_ grew worried, as did her _parents_. Kara _was_ old enough to be_ intimate_, though not wise enough in _politics_ of love, especially with one who struggled,_ badly,_ _Enenra_ enveloping, devouring, from _inside_ out.

It wasn't _him_ acting, it was the soul thief _inside_ him. Kara _knew_, finding it_ unerring_, though _hard_ to believe,_ truly_ believe.

Her counterpart was left holding herself, the fort, _promising_ she would be _okay_, her _past_ was just _that._

If she wanted to _scream_, cry, blow _fuse_, Kara offered use of Divine Temple.

That was her _safe_ space, other self agreeing, acquiescing _quickly,_ much to Goddess' _upset._

She was _fragile_, bone china _fractured_, trying to rebuild, clay not _yet_ hardened.

Goddess _vowed_ to help.

Not _fix_, just _help._

Woman had to do _that_ herself...

* * *

Keeping_ up_ appearances was tough, when Kara's shadow_ wasn't_ her own, lonely existence _seeping_ into her, other realm self apologising _profusely_ for causing trouble.

Goddess was sorrowful, wanting _company_ of someone she could not have, was not _allowed_ to enjoy.

Kara was sorrowful, wanting company of _dead_ man, _despite_ what he had done. She felt he was, would be_ single_ man to give a _damn_ about her.

Though, she mentioned _Raiden_ a lot, her version, _blushing_ when she did.

Goddess's head _spun._

Her other self was courting _Raiden?_ Humble, wondrous, _fantastic_ man, also _God?_

"Why _couldn't_ we have picked mere men?_ Nah,_" Kara laughed, other smiling, "_too easy..._"

* * *

_One week later_

"Forgive _sudden_ visit," Kara bowed, Hanzo returning it, "other realm Raiden raised _alarm_, over_ our_ version of him. As ours is_ current_, his own shift into _pernicious_ behaviour is troubling. I _also_ found out I am, _apparently_ rather amorous with dear old _thunderer._"

"He is _millennia_ old," Goddess informed him of_ Kara's_ story, and this confirmed suspicion _she_ was mere _child_, whilst Kara _before_ him was _woman_, audacious_ gleam_ in eyes..."Kara is incapable of_ real_ intimacy, as what she was _told_ it was is_ untrue_."

"_Geez...,_" Kara frowned, "bit _harsh_. They are doing _great_, actually, not that many actually_ know_. She can _handle_ it, Raiden is_ nurturing_, he _saved_ her life, _saved_ her from _herself_, saved her from _Shang_. Yeah, he kidnapped me in _that_ realm too. I handled _you_, didn't I? Reckon _God_ shouldn't be _that_ much of a _leap..."_

"_You_ handled me, _she_ didn't..."

Sneaky eyebrow raise, Hanzo folded arms, _triumphantly_, posturing. Kara _snorted._

"_Fair enough_. I handled you, _yes_, and, truth be _told_, I _miss_ it."

Falling quiet, Kara left quickly, feet sprinting to portal.

"You_ shouldn't._"

Leader whispered, woman _straining_ ear to listen.

_"Use the gem."_ _Fire_ bloomed from her fists, _telekinetic_ energy from his. "We're _still_ tethered..."

* * *

Feeling gem vibrate, Hanzo took it out of robe, familiar _pink_ puffs of smoke made chest tighten.

"_Why?_"

"_Don't_, please."

Woman waved him off, sweeping brunette behind ear. She was _spun_, hand on head pulled, pulled into man's shoulder, smacking_ it_ with_ nose_.

Hanzo palmed _Amber,_ passing it to her, keeping hand linked with hers.

"_Body_ language. Speaking is your_ third_ favourite thing. I _remembered._"

They chuckled.

"Are we growing _soppy_ in our older years, your '_twilight'_ years?'

"I _seem_ to recall you being_ soft_."

"I am, _wax_ works _wonders_. Little _pleasant_, I might add."

"_Could I redeem myself?_"

Kara tilted head, Hanzo deadly serious.

"Why? _What_ did you do? I don't recall _anything._"

"I gave you the _worst_ of me, torrent of _misery._"

"You also gave me the _best_ of you, torrent of _stumbling_, made me grin like a_ madwoman_. Trust me," she tapped nose, "what I_ saw_, what I know is_ meritable_. And..." she giggled, flushing, covering mouth, trembling taking otherwise lax limbs, "you are _gorgeous_. Very flattered, _hugely_ so. But,"

Reluctantly_ leaving_ snug embrace, Goddess swept boot across cobbles.

"You'll_ regret_ this. I will. No matter _how_ my mind feels, I quiver in _anticipation_ of warmth, crackling flames, _hot_ fingers. I _do_ react, but I _shouldn't._ We have hands, _other_ things. _I'll_ use those."

She_ sighed_, cowardice making _feet_ walk faster. Kara backed off, opening door_ too_ much, merely pressing heels, hands _against_ it, pretending to locate _handle._

"Gods...Its like wading through _syrup_ with you..."

"Sounds _unpleasant..._"

"If it _was_, I would have said_ cement_. What am I _doing?_"

Palming face, Kara sighed,_ several_ head shakes, running hand through it, _frustrated_ when hitting_ tats._

"_Kara._ Character defining_ trait_ I appreciate? Your earnest_ honesty_. I would be fooling_ myself_ were I to _deny_ truth that, I_ too_ find thoughts travelling _back_ to you, the times we had _together_. I recall cooling _waves_, telekinesis raising hairs, backs _arching_, muscles _tensing_, jaws working to_ deny_ ourselves becoming _gaudy_."

"If you _swore?_ Gods _help_ me..." Kara bit lip, turning around_ impossible_, feet _rooted_ to spot, brain repeating '_don't you dare_.'

_If_ she dared, she'd _devour_ him, _free_ him, herself of rank, _stuffy_ robes, unbearable _afternoon_ heat given cool_ night_ breeze...

* * *

"If we break silence, _fast_, no one can_ know._"

"Fast? _Odd_ phrasing. I haven't _hungered_ in years. Seeing_ pitiful_ other self was,_ let_ herself be, wallowing, _excluding_ herself, avoiding_ human_ interaction, that _stung_. I reeled. Heart in throat, I wanted to be _held_, hold someone I _trusted_, with _all_ of me."

Hanzo gained that _faraway_ look in his eyes, little to look at on floor except occasional _dust_ particles, flying up, whizzing around.

"I'll _go_. We need _time,_ we must think_ straight_," head lowering, _south_ on her own form, Kara held_ little_ back, "think with _brains_. See you?"

She left _that_ question open, _lacking_ intonation, giving him space to _formulate_ answer, heading to portal chamber, all while fighting want to turn on heel, let him_ know_ what he _needed_ too, what she _assumed_ he_ ought_ to...

* * *

Goddess made_ assumptions._

Hanzo _hated_ assumptions.

He didn't, however hate _her._

* * *

If she had to wade through _syrup_, sickly, tempting mess to _find_ him? She'd be lying, _denying_ herself, were she to say _no..._


End file.
